Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XII
Zbyszko wybrał się, jak zapowiedział, gdyż Maćko czuł się coraz gorzej. Z początku podtrzymywała go radość i pierwsze domowe zajęcia, lecz trzeciego dnia wróciła mu gorączka i ból w boku ozwał mu się z taką siłą, iż musiał się położyć. Zbyszko poszedł naprzód w dzień, obejrzał barci, zobaczył, że jest blisko ogromny ślad na błocie – i rozmówił się z bartnikiem Wawrkiem, który nocami sypiał w pobliżu w szałasie, razem z parą srogich podhalskich kundli, ale właśnie miał się już wynieść do wsi z powodu chłodów jesiennych. Obaj rozrzucili szałas, zabrali psy, tu i ówdzie rozsmarowali trochę miodu po pniach, by zapach znęcił zwierza, za czym Zbyszko wrócił do domu i począł się gotować na wyprawę. Ubrał się dla ciepła w kubrak łosi, bez rękawów; na ciemię nawdział żelazny czepiec z drutu, aby niedźwiedź nie mógł mu obedrzeć skóry z głowy, wreszcie wziął widły dobrze okute, dwuzębne, z zadziorami, i topór stalowy, szeroki, na dębowym toporzysku nie tak krótkim, jakich zażywają cieśle. O wieczornym udoju był już u celu i wybrawszy sobie dogodne miejsce, przeżegnał się, zasiadł i czekał. Czerwone promienie zachodzącego słońca świeciły między gałęziami chojarów. Po wierzchołkach sosen tłukły się wrony, kracząc i łopocąc skrzydłami; gdzieniegdzie kicały ku wodzie zające, czyniąc szelest po żółciejących jagodziskach i po opadłych liściach; czasem śmignęła po buczku chybka kuna. W gąszczach odzywał się jeszcze świegot ptaków, który stopniowo ustawał. O samym zachodzie nie było w boru spokoju. Przeszło niebawem opodal Zbyszka stadko dzików z wielkim hałasem i fukaniem, a potem kłusowały łosie długim rzędem, trzymając jeden drugiemu łeb na ogonie. Suche gałęzie trzeszczały im pod racicami i las aż dudnił, one atoli, połyskując czerwono w słońcu, dążyły do błota, gdzie im było nocą bezpiecznie i błogo. Nareszcie zorze rozpaliły się na niebie, od których wierzchołki sosen zdawały się płonąć jak w ogniu, i z wolna jęło się wszystko uspokajać. Bór szedł spać. Mrok wstawał od ziemi i podnosił się w górę ku świetlistym zorzom, które też w końcu poczęły omdlewać, zasępiać się, czernieć i gasnąć. "Teraz póki się wilki nie odezwą, to będzie cicho" – pomyślał Zbyszko. Żałował jednak, że nie wziął kuszy, mógłby był bowiem z łatwością położyć dzika lub łosia. Tymczasem od strony błota dochodziły jeszcze czas jakiś przytłumione odgłosy, podobne do ciężkiego stękania i poświstywania. Zbyszko spoglądał ku temu błotu z pewną nieufnością, albowiem chłop Radzik, który mieszkał tu niegdyś w ziemnej chacie, znikł razem z rodziną, jakby się pod ziemię zapadł. Jedni mówili, że porwali ich zbóje, byli wszelako ludzie, którzy widzieli później wedle chaty jakieś dziwne ślady ni to ludzkie, ni zwierzęce – i którzy bardzo kręcili nad tym głowami, a nawet namyślali się, czyby nie sprowadzić księdza z Krześni, aby tę chałupę poświęcił. Nie przyszło wprawdzie do tego, bo nie znalazł się nikt, który by chciał tu zamieszkać, i chatę, a raczej glinę na chruścianych ścianach, rozpłukały z czasem dżdże – miejsce jednakże nie używało odtąd dobrej sławy. Nie uważał wprawdzie na to Wawrek, bartnik, który tu nocował latem w szałasie, ale i o tym Wawrku różnie mówiono. Zbyszko, mając widły i topór, nie obawiał się dzikich zwierząt –myślał natomiast z pewnym niepokojem o siłach nieczystych i rad też był, gdy owe gwary wreszcie umilkły. Ostatnie odblaski znikły i uczyniła się noc zupełna. Wiatr ustał, nie było nawet zwykłego szumu w wierzchołkach sosen. Kiedy niekiedy spadała tu i ówdzie szyszka, wydając na tle ogólnego milczenia odgłos mocny i donośny, ale zresztą było tak cicho, że Zbyszko słyszał własny oddech. W ten sposób przesiedział długi czas, rozmyślając naprzód o niedźwiedziu, który mógł nadejść, a następnie o Danusi, która z dworem mazowieckim jechała w dalekie strony. Przypomniał sobie, jak ją chwycił na ręce w chwili rozstania się z księżną i jak jej łzy spływały mu po policzku, przypomniał sobie jej jasną twarz, jej przetowłosą główkę, jej chabrowe wianuszki i jej śpiewanie, jej czerwone trzewiczki z długimi nosami, które całował na odjezdnym – wreszcie wszystko, co zaszło od chwili, jak się poznali; i ogarnął go taki żal, że jej blisko nie ma, i taka po niej tęsknota, że całkiem w niej zatonął, stracił pamięć, że jest w lesie, że czatuje na zwierza, a natomiast począł sobie mówić w duszy: "Pójdę ja k'tobie, bo mi nie żyć bez ciebie". I czuł, że tak jest – i że musi jechać na Mazowsze, bo inaczej skapieje w Bogdańcu. Przyszedł mu na myśl Jurand i jego dziwny opór, więc pomyślał, że tym bardziej trzeba mu jechać, aby się dowiedzieć, co to za tajemnica, co za przeszkody i czyby jakowyś pozew do walki na śmierć nie zdołał ich usunąć. Wreszcie wydało mu się, że Danusia wyciąga do niego ręce i woła: "Bywaj, Zbyszku, bywaj!" Jakże mu do niej nie iść! I nie spał – a widział ją tak wyraźnie, jakby w zjawieniu albo we śnie. Jedzie teraz oto Danuśka obok księżny, brząka jej na luteńce i pośpiewuje, a myśli o nim. Myśli, że go ujrzy niezadługo, a może się i obziera, czy on za nimi w skok nie pędzi – a on tymczasem w boru ciemnym. Tu ocknął się Zbyszko – i ocknął się nie tylko dlatego, że sobie przypomniał bór ciemny, ale i dla tej przyczyny, że z dala za nim ozwał się jakiś szelest. Wówczas ścisnął mocniej widły w garściach, nadstawił uszu i począł słuchać. Szelest zbliżał się i po niejakim czasie stał się całkiem wyraźny. Chrupały pod czyjąś ostrożną stopą suche gałązki, szurały opadłe liście i jagodziska... Coś szło. Chwilami szelest ustawał, jak gdyby zwierz zatrzymywał się przv drzewach, i wówczas robiła się taka cisza, że Zbyszkowi poczynało aż w uszach dzwonić – po czym znów odzywały się kroki wolne i przezorne. W ogóle było w tym zbliżaniu się coś tak ostrożnego, że Zbyszka ogarnęło zdziwienie. – Musi się "Stary" psów bać, które tu były przy szałasie – rzekł sobie – ale może to i wilk, który mnie zwietrzył. Tymczasem kroki ucichły. Zbyszko jednak słyszał wyraźnie, że coś zatrzymało się może o dwadzieścia albo o trzydzieści kroków za nim i jakby przysiadło. Obejrzał się raz i drugi – ale lubo pnie rysowały się w zmroku dość wyraźnie, nie mógł nic dojrzeć. Nie było innej rady, tylko czekać. I czekał tak długo, że aż zdziwienie ogarnęło go po raz wtóry. – Niedźwiedź nie przyszedłby tu przecie spać pod barcią, a wilk byłby mnie już zawietrzył i też by nie czekał do rana. I nagle mrowie przeszło go od stóp do głowy. A nuż to co "paskudnego" wylazło z błota i zachodzi mu z tyłu? Nuż niespodzianie chwycą go jakie oślizgłe ramiona topielca albo zajrzą mu w twarz zielone oczy upiora, nuż się coś roześmieje okropnie tuż za nim albo zza sosny wy lezie sina głowa na pajęczych nogach? I uczuł, że pod żelaznym czepcem włosy poczynają mu się jeżyć. Lecz po chwili szelest odezwał się przed nim – i tym razem wyraźniejszy jeszcze niż poprzednio. Zbyszko odetchnął. Przypuszczał wprawdzie, że to samo "dziwo" obeszło go, a teraz zbliża się z przodu. Ale to wolał. Chwycił wygodnie widły, podniósł się cicho i czekał. Wtem nad głową usłyszał szum sosen, na twarzy uczuł silny powiew, ciągnący od strony błota, a jednocześnie do jego nozdrzy doleciał swąd niedźwiedzi. Nie było teraz najmniejszej wątpliwości: szedł miś! Zbyszko jednej chwili przestał się bać i pochyliwszy głowę, wytężył wzrok i słuchał. Kroki zbliżały się ciężkie, wyraźne, swąd czynił się ostrzejszy; wkrótce dało się słyszeć sapanie i pomruk. "Byle nie szło dwóch!" – pomyślał Zbyszko. Ale w tej chwili zobaczył przed sobą wielki i ciemny kształt zwierzęcia, które idąc z wiatrem, do ostatniej chwili nie mogło go zwietrzyć, tym bardziej że zajmował je zapach rozsmarowanego po pniach miodu. – Bywaj, dziadku! – zawołał Zbyszko, wysuwając się spod sosny. Niedźwiedź ryknął krótko, jakby przerażony niespodzianym zjawiskiem, lecz był już zbyt blisko, aby mógł ratować się ucieczką, więc w jednej chwili podniósł się na zadnie łapy, rozwarłszy przednie jak do uścisku. Tego właśnie czekał Zbyszko; zebrał się w sobie, skoczył jak błyskawica i całą siłą potężnych ramion oraz własnego ciężaru wbił widły w piersi zwierza. Cały bór zatrząsł się teraz od przeraźliwego ryku. Niedźwiedź chwycił łapami widły, pragnąc je wyrwać, ale zadziory przy ostrzach wstrzymały, więc poczuwszy ból, zagrzmiał jeszcze straszliwiej. Chcąc dosięgnąć Zbyszka, wsparł się na widłach i wbił je w siebie mocniej. Zbyszko, nie wiedząc, czy ostrza weszły dość głęboko, nie puszczał rękojeści. Człowiek i zwierz poczęli się szarpać i szamotać. Bór trząsł się wciąż od ryku, w którym brzmiała wściekłość i rozpacz. Zbyszko nie mógł się jąć topora, nie wbiwszy poprzednio drugiego, zaostrzonego końca wideł w ziemię, niedźwiedź zaś, chwyciwszy za osadę łapami, miotał nią i Zbyszkiem, jakby rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, i – mimo bólu, który sprawiało mu każde poruszenie utkwionych głęboko ostrzy, nie dając się "podeprzeć". W ten sposób straszna walka przedłużała się – i Zbyszko zrozumiał, że siły jego w końcu wyczerpią się. Mógł także upaść, a wówczas byłby zginął, więc zebrał się w sobie, wytężył ramiona, rozstawił nogi, wygiął grzbiet jak tuk, by się nie przewrócić na wznak, i począł powtarzać przez zaciśnięte zęby: – Moja śmierć albo twoja!... I chwycił go wreszcie taki gniew, taka zawziętość, że istotnie wolałby był w tej chwili sam zginąć niż bestię puścić. Wreszcie, zawadziwszy nogą o korzeń sosny, zachwiał się i byłby padł, gdyby nie to, że w tej chwili stanęła przy nim jakaś ciemna postać – i drugie widły "podparły" bestię, a jednocześnie głos jakiś zawołał mu nagle tuż nad uchem: – Toporem!... Zbyszko w uniesieniu walki ani na jedno mgnienie oka nie zastanowił się, skąd mu niespodziewana pomoc nadeszła, natomiast chwycił topór i ciął strasznie. Trzasnęły teraz widły złamane ciężarem i ostatnią konwulsją zwierza – ów zaś zwalił się jakby piorunem rażony na ziemię i począł na niej chrapać. Lecz zaraz ustał. Nastała cisza przerywana tylko głośnym oddechem Zbyszka, który wsparł się o sosnę, gdyż nogi chwiały się pod nim. Po chwili dopiero podniósł głowę, spojrzał na stojącą obok siebie postać – i przeląkł się myśląc, że to może nie człowiek. – Ktoś jest? – zapytał niespokojnie. – Jagienka! – odpowiedział cienki niewieści głos. Zbyszko aż zaniemówił ze zdziwienia, oczom własnym nie wierząc. Ale wątpliwości jego nie trwały długo, gdyż głos Jagienki ozwał się znowu: – Nakrzesam ognia... Wraz ozwał się szczęk krzesiwa o krzemień, iskry poczęły się sypać i przy ich migotliwym blasku ujrzał Zbyszko białe czoło, ciemne brwi i wysunięte naprzód usta dziewczyny, które dmuchały w zatloną hubkę. Wówczas dopiero pomyślał, że ona przyszła do tego boru, żeby mu dać pomoc, że bez jej wideł mogłoby być z nim źle – i poczuł tak wielką wdzięczność dla niej, że nie namyślając się długo, chwycił ją wpół i ucałował w oba policzki. A jej hubka i krzesiwo wypadły na ziemię. – Daj spokój! Czego? – poczęła powtarzać stłumionym głosem, ale jednocześnie nie usuwała mu twarzy, owszem, ustami dotknęła nawet niby wypadkiem ust Zbyszka. On zaś puścił ją i rzekł: – Bóg ci zapłać. Nie wiem, co by się bez ciebie przy godziło. A Jagienka, kucnąwszy w ciemności, by odnaleźć krzesiwo i hubkę, poczęła się tłumaczyć: – Bojałam się o ciebie, bo Bezduch poszedł też z widłami i z toporem – i niedźwiedź go ozdarł. Broń czego, Boże, Maćkowi byłoby markotno, a on przecie i tak ledwie dycha... No, to i wzięłam widły, i poszłam. – Toś to ty zachodziła tam za sosny? – Ja. – A ja myślał, że to "złe". – Niemały i mnie strach brał, bo tu koło Radzikowego błota w nocy bez ognia niedobrze. – Czemuś się nie obezwała? – Bom się bała, że mnie odpędzisz. I to rzekłszy, znów zaczęła krzesać, a następnie położyła na hubkę kłaczek suchych konopnych paździerzy, które wnet strzeliły jasnym płomieniem. – Mam dwie szczypki – rzekła – a ty nazbieraj wartko sucharzy; będzie ogień. Jakoż po chwili buchnęło rzeczywiście wesołe ognisko, którego blask rozświecił ogromne rude cielsko niedźwiedzia leżące w kałuży krwi. – Hej, sroga stwora! – ozwał się z pewną chełpliwością Zbyszko. – Ale ci łeb prawie caluśki rozwalony! o Jezu! To powiedziawszy, schyliła się i zanurzyła rękę w kudły niedźwiedzie, aby przekonać się, czy zwierz dużo ma w sobie sadła, po czym podniosła się z wesołą twarzą: – Będzie sadła na jakie dwa roki! – A widły połamane, patrz! – To i bieda, bo co ja w domu powiem? – Albo co? – Bo tatuś nie byliby mnie wcale do boru puścili, więc musiałam czekać, póki się wszyscy nie pokładą. Po chwili zaś dodała: – Nie powiadaj też, żem tu była, żeby nade mną nie cudowali. – Ale cię pod dom odprowadzę, bo jeszcze wilcy na cię napadną, a wideł nie masz. – No – dobrze! I tak rozmawiali czas jakiś przy wesołym brzasku ogniska, nad trupem niedźwiedzia, podobni oboje do jakichś młodych leśnych stworzeń. Zbyszko popatrzał na wdzięczną twarz Jagienki oświeconą blaskiem płomienia i rzekł z mimowolnym zdziwieniem: – Ale takiej drugiej dziewczyny jak ty to chyba na świecie nie ma. Tobie by na wojnę chodzić! Ona zaś spojrzała mu na chwilę w oczy, po czym odrzekła prawie smutno: – Ja wiem... ale nie śmiej się ze mnie. Krzyżacy 12